


Acceptance

by Caedmon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's full of compliments tonight, and Felicity thinks he's up to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> There are things that I own. Arrow is not one of those things.  
> All the mistakes are mine, however. Those I _do_ own.  
>  Kudos, comments and feedback make me a better writer, and are so, so appreciated.  
> But if you're reading this, you're my hero and I adore you whether or not you say anything.  
> clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com

“You’re the best part of me, Felicity.”

Felicity jumped a little, and he winced. He hadn't meant to startle her. She looked up from loading the dishwasher, turning her head with her mouth softly open in surprise. When she spotted Oliver, she smiled brightly.

“That’s so sweet, Oliver.”

“No, I mean it. Knowing you has made me a better person.”

She blushed a little, then put the last of their supper dishes in the machine and closed the door. Grabbing a dishtowel from the oven door, she dried her hands and turned to him, smile still sparkling. Oliver was putty when she did that, and he was thrilled by the idea that she wielded that much power over him, but he never had to worry about her abusing it. 

“You were already an amazing person.”

“I was nothing before I met you. I mean, yeah, I was something,” he backtracked a little, “but I was nothing worth knowing. You’ve brought out all the good in me. Any good in me, it’s just a reflection of you.”

Felicity stopped a few feet away, squinted and cocked a brow up at Oliver, still grinning. “You feeling alright?”

“I’m fine. I just...I just wanted to tell you that.”

“Okay,” she said and put her hands on her hips, her voice and expression mock-stern. “What have you done, Oliver?”

“Huh?”

“Out with it. Did you leave your towels on the bathroom floor again? Matched the wrong socks with each other? What’s got you feeling guilty?”

“I’m not guilty! Well, not about that stuff. Not right at the moment.” He looked sheepish.

“Then what is it? Do you want something out of me? Is that why you’re buttering me up?”

“I’m telling the truth, but I do want something from you.”

“Aha! The Truth, at long last!” Felicity raised her arms in mock celebration. “What is it, Mr. Queen?” She crossed her arms and looked at him with a triumphant little grin. “What can I do for you? You can just ask, you know. I’ll do anything for you.”

“Be my wife.”

The smile slid off of Felicity’s face and she dropped her arms. “What did you say?”

“That’s what I want from you. I want you to marry me. To be my wife.”

“You’re joking,” she said quietly.

Oliver responded by coming to her, putting his hands lightly on her hips and tugging her forward until they were flush against him. “I’m not joking in the slightest, Felicity.”

“But -”

“But nothing. I mean it.” Oliver released her so that he could kneel, turning his face up to hers, letting the shutters off of his eyes so that he could properly show her his heart behind them. 

“Felicity Megan Smoak, you have been a dream come true. A breath of fresh air in my life. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. All of my darkness is countered by your light. You compliment me and complete me in every way I never dreamed was possible. I didn’t believe in soulmates until I met you, and now I understand the reality of one soul being mated to another. I will love you and protect you until the end of my days, Felicity, there is nothing more important to me than you.”

He paused then to pull a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a glistening diamond ring. “Felicity, will you do me the incredible honor of being my wife?”

“Oh my God,” Felicity sputtered from behind her hands. A tear slipped down one cheek and Oliver fought the urge to wipe it away. He stayed where he was, waiting. 

“Will you, Felicity? Please say yes.”

“Oh my God,” she cried. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Have you known me to joke about something like this?”

“So you mean it?”

Oliver smiled up at her. “With every beat of my heart, Felicity. I want to be with you forever. Please marry me.”

Felicity grabbed him and tugged him upwards, throwing her arms around his shoulders and kissing him fervently. He kissed her back for a minute, letting himself get lost in her scent, taste, the feel of her against him...but he pulled back after a moment. 

“You didn’t answer me. Is this a ‘yes’?”

“Of course it’s a ‘yes’, Oliver! How could you ever think any differently?” 

Oliver whooped and spun her around once, both of them laughing, then sat her back down and brought the ring around between them. Felicity gasped again upon seeing it, and Oliver pulled it out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. 

“Do you like it?” he asked uncertainly. 

“It’s perfect,” she sighed, and he released a breath. “You’re perfect. We’re perfect.”

“You’re amazing and I love you, Felicity Smoak. Or Felicity Smoak-Queen?”

There was a twinkle in her eye when she answered him. “How about Mr. Smoak?”

He grinned. “We’ll see. But for now, I think we need to seal this deal with a kiss, don’t you?”

He didn’t give her a chance to answer before his lips were on hers, sliding gently, nibbling almost imperceptibly. It only took a heartbeat before she opened her mouth to his and he tasted her, his mouth moving against hers, begging her wordlessly to accept him. 

She did. She always did. Felicity accepted him in every way.


End file.
